Community:MasterDaniel/Bus Driver City
Bus Driver City is a game made by MasterDaniel with 37K+ favorites as of June 21, 2017. It has 2M+ visits, which shows a very small average player visit, usually around 10 players. This game is currently on version 6.3. As you may be familiar with MasterDaniel, he has also created popular Speed Race and Sword Fighters. Gameplay Passengers When you enter the game you will either stop at a bus stop or at the Central Bus Depot, the place where all desired buses are spawned in. There are two different teams; Passengers and Bus Drivers. If you're a passenger and you want to hire a bus make sure that you address the number of your bus stop. so that a bus driver can choose their route. For example: 10, 58, 50 may appear on the bus stop. That number indicates its bus route. Also make sure to buy a ticket which costs 30 cash (or C250 if unlimited ticket) before entering a bus. You can also buy a flashlight costing C70. What to do when you enter, are in, and leave a bus When you enter a bus sit on any seat you desire, whether front or back and if necessary remind the bus driver to lock all seats to block bus glitching (jumping in the bus etc.). If the bus driver is about to pass your desired location, click on the nearest "Stop Request" button and the bus will ring notifying the bus driver to stop at the desired location. Once the bus driver stops they will kneel, turn off the engine and unlock all seats. Evacuate from the bus immediately and use your ticket again. Once a ticket is used twice, it is expired and you must buy another ticket if necessary. An unlimited ticket never gets expired. If the bus you're in breaks down, make an attempt to evacuate or simply reset. How to become a bus driver In order to become a bus driver you must head to the Central Depot building located at the City Centre, then find a blue spawn in the drivers room. Bus Drivers Choosing a bus, bus color and bus route Your job as a bus driver is to deliver passengers, choose bus routes and of course have fun driving. Once you're a bus driver exit the building and then go to the bus spawns on your left. Once you're on a bus spawn you will see a GUI showing a number of buses, bus colors and bus routes. There are four options for buses; Streamliner, Single Decker, Occult Single Decker and Double Decker. It is recommended to start with streamliner if you're new because the driving and steering conditions are better than the other buses. You must reach Level 5 to access the Single Decker and Level {INFO NEEDED} to access the Occult SD. You must buy the Premium gamepass to access the Double Decker bus. Next you need to pick a bus color with again four options; blue, white, red and grey. Start with a white streamliner. Reach Level 15 for a blue streamliner and reach Level {INFO NEEDED} for a white single decker (when you choose a single decker for the first times you will need to choose the blue bus color). Both the red and grey bus colors will require the Premium Gamepass (or paying R$ for bus colors). Finally you need to choose a bus route ranging from 1 to X9 (both in Newgate). Note that every bus except for the Double Decker do not have access to some routes with the streamliner not having access to a wide range of bus routes. A bus route colored green means the bus you're choosing has access to it, and a bus route colored red means the bus you're choosing doesn't have access to it. Refer to the Bus Routes section for the bus routes, where the they lead to and the directions of each route {SECTION NEEDED}. Driving safely Once you click the "Spawn" button your desired bus will appear right beside the spawn you're standing on with a 20-second countdown. Once the 20-second countdown for a bus is over that bus will immediately disappear. Hop into the driver's seat and look at the controls and gadgets that appear on the screen from left to right. Doors - Unlock the doors or lock them. Kneel Control - Turn it on so that your bus can kneel (lower down). Stop Request - Turn off a stop request when necessary. Engine - Turn it on or off, it is recommended to turn the engine off so that when you're AFK there is no fuel wasted. Fuel - Displays the fuel. When your fuel is running out head to the nearest petrol station you can find. Speedometer - Displays the speed you're going to, the maximum speed is 50. Gear - Displays gear depending on the speed. Indication - Use indicators whenever you turn left or right to warn traffic behind you. Emergency - Use this whenever your bus breaks down or something tragic is happening ahead of you. Max Speed Control - This ranges in this format, 20 30 40 50. Change your maximum speed when necessary. Lighting - Turn your exterior and interior lights on whenever it is night time. A GUI above the Doors, Kneel Control, Stop Request and Engine controls represents (for timetable) the bus route you are doing, time to your next bus stop, time to the end of the route and how many bus stops you have completed. Always keep ahead of schedule to earn more XP and cash. For free drive it does not display anything important. Note that in free drive you don't have a schedule and you can't earn XP and cash. On that GUI it will also display at first which platform to pass through and which exit to take. There are four platforms from Platform 1 to Platform 8 and there are three exits, make sure to choose the correct one as it says on the GUI or you'll start to mess up! Once you pass the exit directions will appear. <-- means turn left, --> means turn right and ^/none mean head straight on. Speed Limits Regularly you'll notice speed limit signs in the UK format. Remember to change your Max Speed Control to avoid exceeding the speed limit. If you do happen to exceed the speed limit then you will be fined C100. Uk-50mph-speed-limit-sign.jpg|A speed limit sign looks like this in the game. You have been warned. Yaagain.jpg|Only overtake if the centered line is broken into several smaller lines. Sogo.jpg|Do NOT overtake if the centered line is completely solid. Overtaking It is permitted to overtake in this game. Overtaking means that when you are behind a slower moving car, you pass that vehicle by turning to the other side of the lane and then return to the side of the lane you were on. Take care to not to crash as your bus may start glitching if so. Only overtake if the line centered on the lane you're on is splitted up into smaller lines. If the centered line is completely solid and is not splitted up, then don't overtake. Also do not '''overtake if there is no centered line on a road. '''Remember that you should ALWAYS drive on the left-hand side of each lane in this game as it is based in the UK. Failure to do so may cause injuries and/or deaths. Even if there's no centered line on a road you should still drive on the left-hand side. On dual carriageways (two lanes beside each other) however, you may drive on the right-hand side. Also remember to use your indicator when turning left or right. Locations City Centre The City Centre is marked at the centre of the map and is known for several things. Central Bus Depot The Central Bus Depot is a place where you spawn buses. There is a building in there and you can buy tickets there. You may have a fresh mug of coffee there as well in the Coffee Beans cafe. Central Bank A bank near the bus depot. It is one of the seven points of interests. Poultry Company A factory in where chickens are slaughtered for poultry. Mayfield Mayfield is a town west off the City Centre famous for the markets and the airport. Mayfield International Airport An airport not far away. Route 22 finishes at Mayfield International Airport. It is one of the seven points of interests. Mayfield Travel Robloxia Center A parking lot for buses inside a glass building. It is near Mayfield International Airport. Markets There is a place full of markets in Mayfield. Route 7 finishes there. Newgate Newgate is another town east off the City Centre. It is most famous for its own 24/7 opened park. Newgate Park A park consisting of a trail, grass and trees. It is known to hold many events before. It is one of the seven points of interests. Newgate Travel Robloxia Center A center in which passengers wait in at Newgate for buses. Albrook Albrook is another town neighboring Newgate. It is most famous for its stadium and football team. It is also famous for its unbeatable bridge. Albrook Stadium A stadium aimed for the Albrook rangers, who compete in the ROBLOXian Premier Division. Albrook Bridge A bridge located far off the town and is also near Orham. Many bus drivers struggled to go through the bridge because of its steep entances. Fenton Fenton is a commonly known town neighboring Albrook because of its club many visitors come. Neon Club The groovy club with a dance floor, awesome lighting, and top blockbuster music. It is open from 9PM until 5AM. Fenton Retail Centre Not many shops were located in the City, so the retail centre was improved for shopping experiences in the City. It is one of the seven points of interests. Orham Orham is not very popular and is a distant town far off the City Centre.